follow the red string
by ookami.thousand.1128
Summary: Wendy Marvell Dragneel, a senior in high school, has never had a relationship with anyone in all of her 18 years, but what if one day she finally meets someone? Except this person is just like everyone else, unacceptable and always ending up leaving. Modern Fairytail AU Romeo Conbolt X Wendy Marvell RoWen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello little bears! I finished editing this story, and am back from my hiatus…: l sorry about that…(not really)**

 **As you can tell I've changed the story completely! So if you are looking for the other one, it is long gone and never coming back, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Have fun~**

 **~ .1128~**

Chapter 1

" _Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to," -Unknown_

I pushed the earphone deeper into my ear and blasted music hoping to block out the sounds of everyone else. I was sitting in homeroom; there were a few more minutes before the bell, so everyone was out of their seats and talking with their friends. I sat alone at my desk staring out the window. The cherry blossoms were going to bloom soon, and that symbolized the end of the year. Meaning everyone was going to start confessing feelings and new relationships would form. The thought of love made me cringe, I didn't know why, but I wasn't a person who liked people very often. Other than my friends, who I must've taken years to get comfortable with, I had abandonment issues I guess you could say, my mother was a very busy person and she left me with my babysitter who I became very close to. Later in the years he left and I back with my mother. I did miss her, but I did have some issues because it took me a whole to get used to living with my mother around. Not to mention she had just gotten re-married. Because of that, I've never seen someone that interested me unlike one of my best friends, Chelia. Just when I had started to think of her she came toppling into the classroom. I plucked an earbud from my ear and smiled at the pinkette who was grumbling something about her ex as she made her way towards me. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend, so she kept saying bad things about him.

"Wendy, you won't believe this! He was back! He tried to get back together with me!" She screeched as she slammed her fist onto my desk. She sighed as she gave me a glance before smiling and asking me, "Wendy... when are you going to get a boyfriend? I don't want to wait long after college to be invited to your wedding." I giggled and replied, "Chelia! I told you I haven't found anyone interesting and might never find anyone," She pouted, and sat on my desk. "You should find someone because I've already planned your wedding!" I stared at her in shock and laughed. A few minutes later the bell rang, and all the students shuffled into their seats, preparing for our first class. Once the teacher walked into the room the Class President ordered the students to stand and bow to the teacher. Our class was full of girls, for some reason, they thought that was a good way to separate the classes. And the only time you got to see a male friend or boyfriend you had to see them at lunch. The class started off very boring, so I continued to stare out the window and tuned out the teacher as he continued with his lesson on the evolution of humans. While I was gazing at the pink petals falling I saw something dark flashing through one of the trees. I guess I wasn't the only who noticed the person behind me screamed which caught everyone's attention.

"There is a person the trees!" She screamed. The teacher ran to the window with a worried face. He scrambled out of the room leaving all the students crowding around the window. Even I was interested, the person in the tree had dark purple hair so dark it was almost black and bright blue eyes. That person moved in the tree again, and this time, he was facing us. He was wearing our school's uniform and his facial features were perfect. He had large eyes and sharp jaw-line. His hair was long in the front and covered his eyebrows, and it was short in the back. The way he wore his uniform was different, I couldn't tell how but it was definitely different. He didn't wear the blazer, and his tie was loosely placed around his neck. The whole class screamed "PRINCE~~" making me snap out of my daydream, I noticed he was looking at me. Then he looked down and started to laugh, soon he climbed down from the tree, once he was out of sight the class went back to their seats but of course they couldn't stop talking about him. Well, this was a class full of girls so they would be talking about him. I sighed, the girls wouldn't stop now. More hot guys for the girls in my class to die over, and more of me dying from all this moe. Suddenly the door slammed, open and the 'Prince' stuck his head in scanning the room. The girls squealed and ran up to the door. I was the only girl not running up to him, and I just sat there staring at all the girls in disgust. I turned my attention back to the cherry blossoms and pulled out my phone to block out the sounds of the fangirls.

It was finally lunch time. I was relieved because I didn't have to be stuck in a room full of crazy moe girls anymore. Chelia pulled me aside from the stream of students.

"Did you see that guy from earlier?" Chelia asked. I rolled my eyes and responded with,

"Of course. What you like him?" Chelia shook her head. I stared at her shocked it was the first time she'd ever said that.

"I think that you guys should get together." 'Oh of course.' I thought, 'if it wasn't her it was one of her friends.' "No," I said after her statement.

"Okay, just hear me out," she paused for me to rejected her ideas, but I stayed quiet, maybe I was a bit interested in what she had to say. She smiled widely and continued with her reasons as we walked to the cafeteria. By the time we got there she had just finished her reasoning. I stared at her surprised about how much she picked up in a few minutes.

"But Chelia, you have to consider both of our feelings too," I said. She pouted and said, "Well it's just an inference." I giggled at her shipping failure. We brought our food to the table full of our friends, Eve, Asuka, and Meredy. They had been put into different classes as us, but we still had lunch together.

"Did you guys see the new kid?" Eve asked us.

"Yeah, what about him?" Meredy questioned.

"Well, I invited him to sit with us. Since he is in my class, and we sit next to each other."

"Really?!" Chelia squealed nudging me. I glared darts at her, and she just smiled.

"That's cool, might as well help him before he kills himself," Asuka laughed. We all laughed at her little joke. It was true that it was hard to find friends at this school. Most groups have been friends since they were young, so none were really open to meeting new people. But we were okay with new people since most people in the group were new to the school system at one point.

"By the way," Eve started again. "His name is Romeo Conbolt,"

"Oh? I thought I was going to introduce myself," Romeo said from behind Eve. Eve jumped for a second before laughing and allowing Romeo to sit next to him.

"Hi, I'm Meredy. Eve's girlfriend," Meredy said from next to Eve.

"I'm Asuka," Asuka introduced giving a small wave from across the table

"I'm Chelia," Chelia reached over the table to shake hands with Romeo. He accepted and stared at me.

"Wendy," I said staring back into his blue eyes. They were very beautiful. They seemed like the midnight sky, dark but still noticeably blue and they seemed to sparkle like the blazing stars against the dark sky. I smiled at him, once he saw me smile he grinned back. Chelia giggled as she and the rest had noticed the awkward moment that Romeo and I spent staring at each other. I cleared my throat and stared at my food. There was a sandwich with pepperoni and cheddar cheese overflowing the Italian bread.

"Um, well as Eve had said my name is Romeo. I'm from Crocus, my family moved because my dad found a job here. Uhhh what else." He paused to think for a moment, and then he shrugged and started at us indicating that there was nothing else that he could think of.

"OH! Romeo, do you have a girlfriend?" Chelia suddenly asked eyes wide and excited. He stared at her weirdly for a moment before laughing and saying, "No, I don't have a girlfriend." Chelia secretly nudged me. 'At least she knows when to hide it' I thought as I punched her hard, pissed that she even tried to ship us.

"Well after school you wanna join us to our favorite cafe? We always go after school." I said kindly. He smiled back replying, "Sure, but only If that is okay with you guys," Eve smiled and nodded in agreement. Along with Meredy and Asuka. At that moment the bell rang. We all took our binders, lunches and scurried to class. Meredy and Asuka went along to their class which was in a different direction from the rest of us, they were slightly older after all Romeo and I started to talk as we walked with a stream of students to our designated rooms. Turns out we had a lot in common and I liked Romeo, but obviously only as a friend he was a cool person. We shared many interests.

The last bell of the day finally rang, and all the students raced out of the classes. Chelia and I went down to our shoe lockers. We were shouting out to all the friends that we have saying our goodbyes. We entered the courtyard where people were gathering around the entrance of the front of the school.

"Wendy! Chelia! Over here!" Asuka called at the entrance as we exited the building.

"Looks like the older kids were let out before us," Chelia sighed. I smiled and commented, "So? We all are going to the same place. Plus it wouldn't be our fault for getting out later," Chelia frowned.

"Yes, it is. See, even the boys are already there," she pointed ahead at our group of friends. I sighed and nodded gazing in another direction, not admitting defeat.

"LET'S GO!" Meredy cheered once we all gathered. Meredy and Chelia led in front talking about love and all the stuff they enjoyed fangirling about. Behind them were Asuka and me we were laughing at them, commenting on their statements Asuka was dating someone too, but he didn't go to the same school as us. He would often meet us after school at the cafe, but today he was busy. Behind Asuka and me, Romeo and Eve were talking about clubs and their homework from school.

"Hey, what clubs do you guys take?" Romeo asked.

"Chelia is on the Track team with Eve. Meredy is on the Student Council with Asuka. And I'm on the Swim team." I replied leaning my head back to meet his gaze.

"Don't you guys have a club now?" He laughed out. Suddenly they all stopped walking.

"I forgot!" Chelia shrieked running back to the school with Eve hot on her tail. Meredy apologized and followed the other two. Asuka said her goodbyes and walked back with Meredy.

"What about you Wendy?" I turned to the tall boy in front of me.

"Today is your lucky day, Romeo. You get me all alone," I joked. He chuckled and we continued to the cafe.

"Welcome back to Fairytail Café," Lucy greeted at the front door. She glances to my side and saw Romeo. She looked back at me and giggled.

"Romeo, this is Lucy. My brother's girlfriend," Lucy blushed at the statement. They've been dating for a while but for some reason, they were still shy about it.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy" he greeted kindly. We entered and everyone who wasn't busy working swarmed around the door.

"Wendyyyyyyyyy," they all cried. Many questions were asked about both Romeo and school before Romeo and I found a seat. I shooed them away after we ordered something to drink.

"Everyone seems to love you here. You guys must've been here hundreds of times." Romeo chuckled. I blushed, 'Why am I blushing?!' I asked myself.

"W-well, we're all f-friends with the owners. And all of our siblings or parents worked here at one point." I said calming down a little. 'Stupiddddd, why did you have to stutter? Now he thinks you like him' I mentally slapped myself. Romeo just laughed sweetly and densely. After a while, we were having a normal conversation again.

"What club do you wanna take?" I asked Romeo. He thought for a moment, then his face brightened up and he continued.

"Basketball! I saw this guy once playing for Magnolia College. He was awesome; I really want to meet him here. I think of him as a role model," I smiled; Romeo was very cute when he was happy. Like a little puppy when you show it a treat.

"What was his name?" I asked interestedly.

"I don't know his first name, but I think his last name was Dragneel or something." My eyes widened and I stared at him. He seemed to notice.

"What? You know him?"

"Did he have like pink hair?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, a little too well,"

"Really how do you know him? Can I meet him?!"

"S-sure, come on let's go meet my brother," Romeo got all giddy and followed me out of the cafe and to my house. "How come you don't have the same last name?" Romeo started. I smiled and for once was willing to tell my story.

"My mom married his dad recently. My other brother is adopted, but I don't usually go by my second last name. Just Marvell is okay," Romeo nodded understandingly.

We had finally reached the house; I could already feel something bad coming. I went to the door and hear shouting and loud thuds. I was pissed, 'How could they do this now?' I was ready to barge in and end their fights, but I realized Romeo was still standing and waiting for his meeting with Natsu. I turned around to Romeo trying to cover the fact that he wasn't going to be invited in.

"Um, I don't think now is a really good time. If you don't mind. Maybe some other day?" I apologized. He nodded but he seemed sad and walked away waving goodbye. I scurried inside quickly before they'd realized that Romeo was outside.

"Who was that?" I heard a rough voice say. 'Too late,' I thought.

"I think that's a guy," Another voice warned.

"What?! No way," the first voice countered. I turned towards them and stuck out a hip placing my hand on it.

"Yeah, it's guy. So what?" I sassed. They looked at each other then looked back at me.

"He has a girlfriend, right? She isn't you, right?" They asked.

"Urgh, okay he doesn't have a girlfriend. But he is just a friend," I responded.

"Look, we're just trying to keep you from getting hurt alright?" My oldest brother, Natsu said.

"But look at you and Lucy! Neither of you got hurt-" I paused. 'Shoot! Natsu got hurt before... by Lisanna.' I thought. Lisanna was Natsu's childhood friend; they hung out all the time. Before Lisanna left Fiore, Natsu couldn't stop crying. By the time she came back, Natsu had moved on and they stayed friends. Both found different loves.

"Hahahahaha, Wendy, this flame-brain here got hurt before. By that girl named Lisanna, remember?" Gajeel, my other brother, laughed. Natsu glared at Gajeel, Gajeel noticed and glared back.

"Wanna fight, metal head?" Natsu shouted. Gajeel pounced onto Natsu and the two started wrestled.

"STOP!" I screamed, both of the boys stopped fighting and glanced at me. They let each other go.

"Get out of here," I ordered. The both moved up the stairs whispering to each other threats. I sighed, 'This is never going to go away, huh?' I thought. Ever since I was young, I couldn't bring many people home if my brothers were both home. They always fought with each other. It wasn't easy to calm them; usually, my mom or dad would have to separate them. What I would do would only stop them for a few minutes, but when dad stopped them, they acted like buddies. I ended up doing homework with loud music to cover up the sounds of Natsu and Gajeel fighting.

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review and Rate, also if you want to Follow and Favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my little bears! So...THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! ikr this is weird as f…**

 **dang…. i'm awesome, just kidding.**

 **So this story is now taking place a few days after and Romeo and Wendy are very close friends. Romeo fit into the group just fine if that's what you're wondering. Also, to clarify from the last chapter….. Meredy and Asuka are older but it's like they are born in the earlier months such as September and all that, whereas Wendy, Chelia, Eve, and Romeo are younger their birthdays would be in May or later.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **enjoy~**

 **~ .1128~**

Chapter 2

"Let us meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love," -Mother Teresa

"Wendy, it's time for you to get going to school," my mother quietly entered the room.

"Hmm," I replied as I forced myself out of bed. I trudged into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Staring into the mirror I took a deep breath before advancing into the shower. After the short shower, I continued to prepare for school, packing my bag, and changing into the school's uniform. I skipped down the stairs, getting a good whiff of breakfast that was made by Gajeel today; he'd made some bacon with eggs. Our family gobbled down a meal for 50 within minutes.

"I'm leaving," I called as I left the house. Once outside I saw Romeo walking a few blocks ahead.

"Romeo!" I hollered as I ran to catch up with him. He turned back to me and waited for me to catch up.

"Mornin'," He smiled. All I could do was smile back. I was out of breath after running and needed some time to get my breath back.

"I think I should take this route to school from now on," Romeo grinned glancing towards me.

"Why?" My eyes seemed to gleam with interest and innocence. In response he flicked to my forehead, knowing that I knew what he meant. I touched my forehead and pouted, 'I didn't have to get hurt because of a small joke,'

"To be with a friend," he laughed at my reaction. He hurried ahead trying to not get flicked back by me. I chased after him screaming and joking around. Soon enough we had reached school tired and out of breath. And of course, my happy mood had to be replaced. Once we set foot onto school property, we were swarmed with girls fangirling about Romeo. I smiled at him and sneaked away. I felt my heart twist as I left him. 'Wait...' I thought to myself. 'Do I like Romeo Conbolt?' I turned to the crowd around Romeo. Over the sea of heads, I could only notice his. He was a taller than most of them, so it wasn't too hard to find him. While I was looking for him, he seemed to find me. He smiled and waved at me. I blushed and averted my eyes. 'I'll go ask Chelia and Meredy,' I thought, hoping they would tell me that it wasn't anything.

"Oh, my Wendy… this isn't anything. This is L-O-V-E!" Chelia spelled out.

"That's right Wendy, it's how I felt around Eve before we starting going out, I think you may have some feelings for Romeo," Meredy added on. I blushed imagining myself with Romeo.

"Ahhhh, she's thinking about him!" Chelia squealed. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, what should I do about this?" I asked the two 'Love Experts'. They smiled and we started with the lessons. 'What did I get myself into?' I thought.

"Saturday, do you have anything planned?" Chelia asked as she scribbled something down onto her notebook.

"Yeah, I've got a swim meet," I answered. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she continued to write things in her notebook.

"Sunday?"

"I think I'm fr- Oh wait, I've got to go shopping with my mom. Plus I don't think my parents will let me leave them on Sundays. It's Family Day. After all, everyone will be home by then." Chelia sighed and looked up at me with a disappointed look.

"What? I don't make the schedules!' I exclaimed. She shook her head and looked back down to her notebook.

"Okay, the only day you're free is Friday, which happens to be today. We don't have enough time to plan something," I looked away, since when was this hard? I always thought it was easy. Maybe it was because we weren't dating, and I'm not the type to be dating.

"It's fine, I don't really like him as much as you think. Give it some time and it'll go away. Plus I don't have time for guys," I reassured Chelia.

"Fine, I give up anyways. You're so busy!" I laughed,

"It's because I was trying to avoid this from happening," She smiled a little before resting a hand on my shoulder.

"But I hope you find someone wonderful and soon too. This is last year of high school, it's already spring. If you keep putting this off till college you won't meet anyone in time. And I don't think I'm the only one nagging you,"

"Yeah, you aren't. Gajeel and Natsu both found the love of their lives when they were like what? 5!" I laughed.

"Even with their protective personalities," Chelia added in. We joked about my brothers until the bell rang.

"Ugh, we have gym first today," Chelia complained.

"But it's just some gym duty, not like they're going to make us sweat like the boys," Chelia shrugged put pouted and we continued towards the gym locker room.

Beep Beep Beep, the scoreboard rang.

"And that concludes the senior basketball tournament. The score is 5 to 1, Class 3-A wins,"

"And the crowd goes wild," Romeo continued from behind me. I laughed and he joined in. "Nice job on the scoreboard. You used to it?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, my whole family plays, so my mother and I caught some skills with the scoreboard. About yesterday, I'm sorry. My family was a bit out of control, and they might not like it when I bring a guy home. My brothers are very protective, and a bit too wild," I apologized. Romeo shook his head, "It's nothing. But whenever you're free, could I come over?"

"Yeah, sure! Let me just give you my number. Um, are you busy today?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"Let me just get my phone real quick," he jogged to the bleachers and grabbed his phone that was in a pile of other phones, "Sorry, today is the first day of Basketball Club for me. I don't want to miss it. But if you don't mind you can stay and watch," He handed me his phone. I typed in my contact information and pulled up his information typing it into my phone.

"Sure, why not. Um, I'll be a bit late; I have to go to the cafe for a little bit. Would you like something?"

"Yeah, some strawberry milk please." I nodded and noted it in my phone. He smiled and turned back to the court waving bye. I smiled and waved back, 'This is going to be hard," I thought as I walked away. My scoreboard duty was over, now I just had to wait for the rest of class to end.

"See you later," Chelia said as I left the cafe. I smiled.

"Bye,"

"Don't have too much fun!"

"He's our friend too!" The 4 complained as I went through the door. I laughed and continued back to school. The sun was still up, but it wouldn't be long before it was starting to set. I then realized that I should've gone earlier. They would've already finished clubs. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, which in my opinion wasn't fast. I seemed to have made it on time. The club was still in the middle of a tournament. There were a ton of girls crowded at the doorway. I just stood at the back, although I couldn't see Romeo, I didn't want to make it obvious. After the crowd of girls entered the gym I figured the game was over. I peeked into the gym and saw Romeo crowded by a mob of girls. He already had plenty of Strawberry Milk in his arms, why would he need mine? I placed the Strawberry Milk on the bench next to me and sat there waiting for Romeo. After about 10 minutes Romeo came from the locker room. In fresh clothes and his stuff all in his bag, once he had all his stuff he looked at his phone. I quickly hid somewhere where he would notice me, outside in the bushes. He advanced towards the door. Romeo looked around then kept going. I guess he was looking for someone. I sighed and climbed out of the bushes. When I did I bumped into someone.

"Oh, are you okay?" A kind voice asked. I looked up and saw the Basketball Coaches assistant, Doranbolt.

"Fine, thanks," I replied, and went my way home.

"Wait, you have a cut on your cheek," I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm back and touched my cheek. He wasn't lying, it was bleeding.

"Ah, here," he handed me a Band-Aid from his bag.

"Put it on for me," I ordered. He looked at me in shock for a moment then he nodded and was about to place the Band-Aid on my face before I was pulled away from him again. My face was implanted into a broad chest.

"What are you doing?!" A familiar voice growled at Doranbolt. I smiled as I realized who it was.

"Band-Aid," Doranbolt replied. Romeo grabbed the Band-Aid and gently placed the Band-Aid on my face before forcing me to walk with him. He dragged me all the way to the entrance ignoring my calls.

"ROMEO!" I shouted for the 10th time. He finally turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He glared a bit before turning away.

"You were supposed to meet me. I searched the whole school for you, and you're alone with some guy," I smiled, but replied, "Why do you care? We aren't dating or anything,"

I could see Romeo's ears get a bit red. He turned towards me, and I saw why he wasn't looking at me. His face beat red, it was very red and very cute. I giggled, which made his face go redder if that was even possible.

"Let's go," I said hooking my arm onto his and skipping towards the direction of my house.

"W-Wendy," I turned to him and smiled. His face was returning back to normal color, but it was still a bit pink. He shook his head, and we continued to walk to my house in silence.

"Woah," Romeo responded after leaving my house. I averted my eyes at a bit, 'I knew I shouldn't have brought him here,' I thought while growling about what had happened inside. The moment I entered the room Natsu and Gajeel fussed about him and asked him uncomfortable questions even though I told them both that he wasn't my boyfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry Romeo. They're a bit protective, and did I mention crazy?!" I asked still looking at the ground.

'It's fine, I had fun anyways. They're funny! I'd love to come back anytime," Romeo beamed. I glanced up at Romeo, he was beaming! I feel the warmth from the beams, and his shining stars were blinding me. I laughed at the fact that once Natsu came running outside to shoo Romeo away he beamed even more. He stared at me confused before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

"Bye Wendy! Bye Natsu, I'm leaving," Romeo marveled.

"Yeah! And stay away!" Natsu demanded. I laughed even more, before confessing to Natsu, "He's never going to leave now," Natsu's face went pale in a second. I snorted before walking into the house with Natsu demanding answers to my remark.

I slipped into my bed, preparing for the next day of swimming. Practice was at 6 A.M. to 9 A.M.

by the time I'd get back. I'll be long gone. I chuckled at my own remark and slowly fell asleep with a face on my mind… a smiling Romeo with bright midnight blue eyes and a smile that reaches ear to ear.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and rate, so that I can improve my writing. Sorry this one was slightly shorter than the other chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello again!**

 **Hey hey little little bears :) sorry ive been away. phew it's been toooo long. oops :P**

 **basically… my excuses are that i dont have timeeeeeee**

 **but i have chapters that im working on slowly, they are coming out slowly one by one, just REALLY slowly. my routine is to finish a chapter and then post a finished chapter thats been edited and completed. so writers block you know? it kills :P**

 **BUTTTTTT good news if that, yes this IS continuing :) aren't i so kind? i know its all guud**

 **ANYWAYS :) im back and ready for more mwahahhahahaha**

 **leggo, you dont read this anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **~ .1128~**

* * *

Chapter 3

" _Life is a dream, realize it," -Mother Teresa_

I woke up to the sound of rumbling, it was Saturday, and I had just finished my swim practice. I was so tired, the moment I got back I slipped into an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants before falling asleep. 'Why would they try to wake me up so early?' I thought they knew that I was peacefully sleeping. I struggled to leave the warmth of my bed. I trudged over to my door, the moment I opened it. My mother ran up to me squealing.

"Wendy! When did you get such a handsome friend? You never told me about him,"

'What friend? I don-, DANG IT!' My eyes shot open, and I panicked.

"Where is he?" I whispered to my mother. She stared at me and smirked before pointing to the staircase next to us. My eyes widened, and I rushed into my room. I basically flipped my room over, trying to find something appealing. My mother was right behind me helping me frantically.

"We'll talk about this later," My mom whispered before letting me enter the bathroom.

I ran out of the bathroom, wearing a light blue and black plaid top with leggings and my baby blue converses. My hair was up in a high pony, and it was slightly curly since I was sleeping in a bun. I slowed down when I reached the top of the stairs, took a deep breath and then walked down the stairs as gracefully as possible. The second I saw Romeo, I felt like I'd just lost. He looked even better than me; he probably didn't even try to dress up. He was just perfect the way- 'Stop it, Wendy, you sound just like all those other fangirls. You aren't any better. You wanted to think of him as a friend, right?' I scolded myself.

"Romeo, what are you doing right now?" I asked "It's so early in the morning," Romeo looked confused and I knew that I'd said something wrong. I searched my memories to try to recall something I might've said to him about coming over. But there wasn't anything, I'd said that I was too busy to do anything.

"Sweetie it's past noon," my mother whispered. My eyes widened and I could feel a blush rush to my cheeks, I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and suddenly found the floor interesting. I heard Romeo chuckle and saw his feet in front of me. Slowly I peeked up and Romeo was holding out his hand.

"I asked your parents when you'd finish, so we could maybe get something to eat at FairyTail Cafe," My eyes brightened and I nodded. Romeo smiled and took my hand and giving Natsu and Gajeel a smirk before stalking off.

"MOM! DAD! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER! HE'S VICIOUS AND A BAD GUY!" Natsu screeched. My mother smacked him upside his head, and my father decked him.

Once Romeo and I were outside, I looked at him. He was holding in his laughter, the sight of his laughter made me start to laugh. Romeo quickly covered my mouth and said, "Don't let them know, we think it's funny," We turned the corner out of their view, and burst out in laughter not caring who heard us anymore.

"You know he's never going to let you in again?" I asked after regaining myself.

"Hahaha," Romeo smiled wiping away a tear. "Yeah, I kind of guessed that," I smiled and grabbed Romeo's arm before saying, "Let's go," Romeo smiled back and we went our way.

"Hahahahaha, why would he do that?" I asked laughing my head off. He laughed along with me and answered with a shrug. I pouted and pushed the ice cream he was eating into his face. I quickly ran off as fast as I could. Behind me, I heard Romeo shout playfully, "Oh Miss. Wendy Marvell, you are so dead,"

"Eek," I screamed when Romeo picked me up from behind and shoved his ice cream into my face.

"No way, oh no you didn't," I sassed. Romeo made a run for it; I chased him down screaming 'Come back here you!' While I was still chasing Romeo, almost out of breath, I tripped and fell. I braced myself for a ton of pain and closed my eyes tightly, but for some reason there was none. I peeked out of one eye and saw Romeo below me embracing me tightly. He opened his eyes slowly, and just stared right into my eyes. My face was warming up, and my brain was telling me to move and get off of him, but my body wouldn't move. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes. My arms suddenly lost strength to hold myself up, and I fell down. My head crashed into his chest. He sat up abruptly and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay? You just went tumbling," he said laughing. I laughed too,

"You followed didn't you?"

"Just to be sure my friend wasn't hurt," he said with genuine worry in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Try not to be as clumsy next time," he said poking my cheek. I smiled he was always fun.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," I said and turned away to get out of this awkward mess. He grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving.

"Are you free some other day," he asked finally looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Tuesday," I replied. He smiled and nodded. His smiling face made me go crazy. I leaned up and gave him a big hug, and then ran inside the house. I watched him slowly leave the area until he was out of my view.

"She made the first move," a voice whispered behind me.

"I saw, do you think they're going out yet?" Another voice replied.

"If they are then Natsu is going to kill him,"

"HEY! Right here," 'Nooooooo,' I thought as I turned around. I saw my parents and Gajeel sitting on Natsu.

"Gosh you guys are even heavier than Lucy," Natsu grumbled. I giggled and sat down in front of them.

"I'm home," I said to my family. They smiled and my 3 cats found their way into my arms.

"Carla, what am I going to do?" Carla's head tilted the slightest bit to the right. I grabbed her and bear hugged the poor cat. The second I let her go she went to the opposite side of the bed and smoothed out her white fur. I sighed; she wasn't going to help me in any way. I lied on my bed just wondering, how I would survive the next day. What was I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship, even though we've only meet 4 days ago. I shot up, 'I fell in love with this new kid at my school in only 4 days?!' By then I was pacing back and forth in my room. 'I've never liked someone like this, but it's kind of like how I feel for Chelia and all my other friends. I plopped onto my bed, 'Then that means that I don't actually like him! I don't have to try or do anything hard,' I thought to myself. 'I just think of him as a great friend and a brother,' I rolled over onto my back and picked up Carla.

"Just a brother," I reassured.

"I don't think that he is just a brother," My mother was in my doorway smiling. She walked into the room and sat next to me.

"I think he is," I replied rolling back over to my stomach. She sighed and looked at my nightstand. There was a picture of my family and a picture of all my friends.

"No, he is special to you, more than a brother. Maybe something like a partner," my mother leaned down to my face and gave me a sly look. I shook my head, refusing to let her win.

"He's a brother. That's how he is more special,"

"I never said that he was a spouse, I although I meant that." My mother frowned and continued, "But you have such beautiful feelings for this person. The feelings you need for someone you should you wouldn't mind sharing your life with," I stared at my mom confused.

"Mom, I just think of him as a brother. I do like him, but in a sisterly way," I said. My mother facepalmed and shook my shoulders causing me to fall face first into the bed.

"No, not as a brother. The connection you have with your brother is different, it has more love. You guys love each other. Everyone sees it, just like Natsu and Lucy. Or Gajeel and Levy," I sighed.

"Maybe, but I won't tell anyone. Until it's official, so forget we ever had this conversation. She smiled and shook her head, then ran out of the room. I smiled and didn't bother to chase her. She was an amazing mother, and I couldn't believe that she's been married twice. This time, she was definitely staying. There was no doubt, she was happy and back to her childish and wonderful self. I tucked myself into bed and drifted off.

'Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite

Hada no iro gengo mo kankeinai jan'

I grabbed my phone and stared at the flashing monitor. The caller name was Romeo; open answered the phone to hear Romeo,

"Wendy? Were you sleeping? I'm sorry for waking you. I think this is a bad idea never mind, okay?"

"It's fine, I'm up now anyway." I said still half-asleep, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, do you want to see the sunrise?" My eyes ripped open, I turned to my clock on the nightstand and ran into my closet.

"Yes, that's okay. When are you coming?"

"I'm actually outside right now," I pulled out an outfit from my closet.

"I'll be there in a few," I hung up and snuck into the bathroom. I slipped into a light pink lace tank top with a gray knitted cardigan and stuffed myself into my jeans. Washed my mouth and face, rushing I ran out the door to find my mom standing in front of it.

"Where are you going?" She crossed her arms across her silk nightgown. I just stared wide-eyed, my heart thumping and my jaw-dropped. She noticed my appearance and sighed.

"Be back before school, and have enough time to trick the rest," she tapped her chin then said, "5:30, and don't do anything bad. Stay safe, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Let him come over after school if you guys aren't busy," she whispered and pushed me out the door. I smiled and thanked her.

"Wendy," Romeo called quietly around the corner. I turned to the sound of his voice. I ran over and told him everything. He laughed and said my mom was awesome.

The sun was just about to rise.

"Romeo? Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking over at him. He turned to me and smiled indicating 'yeah'.

"Who do you like?" I breathed. He looked surprised and then stared at the ground.

"There is a girl. She is amazing, I felt like in such little time that I've known her, she just keeps getting better," Romeo gazed into the burning sky filled with colors of the rainbow.

"Name?" I asked quietly, I felt like I was flying, my hope was up high and my mind was ready. I knew he was the one for me.

"Chelia," Romeo said. My jaw dropped and I almost cried.

"I-I can get you guys together if you want," I suggested forcing words out of my mouth to make my pain less obvious. He turned and looked a bit

"Wendy..." he punched my shoulder lightly. I gave him a sad smile and looked at my bare wrist.

"It's getting late, got to go," I got up and ran home. The air was burning my face, my tears threatening to fall. My legs burned from swim practice and the long run. I forced myself all the way to my room, before falling against the door bawling.

"Wendy?" A soft mumble came from the other side of the door.

"I-I don't f-feel well," I forced out between sobs.

"I'll call the school and tell them, okay?" my mother told understandingly. I nodded

knowing she couldn't see me. Luckily, Natsu and Gajeel had school so they weren't here to yell at Romeo. I couldn't blame Romeo after all; he didn't mean to lead me on. I felt more tears falling down my face, my chest was clenching. I needed to get my mind off of Romeo for at least a few minutes so that I could heal, just the tiniest bit. I trudged through the house hoping to find some leftovers. I opened the fridge and saw the most beautiful thing ever. I knew that this was one of my steps to healing. I grabbed the ice cream carton and sat on the couch, turned the TV on and watched anything on. I scooped the ice cream and shoved it into my mouth. After hours of eating and watching TV, I fell asleep. Somehow I ended up in the comfort of my bed, my memories were blurry, and I didn't know what I was doing, I just remember, my phone ringing and me feeling angry.

 **Thanks for reading! To help me improve please review it.**


	4. Chapter 35: Author's Note

**hey hey hey, it's your fav person**

 **jk lmao... anyways sorry for this really annoying author's note**

 **i hate it when people update their hiatus stories only to be an author's note but im a hypocrite :)**

 **basically just want to say that the story is most likely going to be five chapters long (** wowowowowow **) and tbh the shittiest thing ever, but lol im trying! (u)!**

 **anyways i just wanted your opinion... (which is probs gonna turn out the way i expect):**

 **do you want the basically finished story most likely by the end of the month**

 **or...**

 **the finished and fully edited story a lot later than thi** s month (or maybe by the end of the month if im a beast **)**

 **pm me or review idk :P**


End file.
